


Carry Me Home

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Harpies, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has gotten himself kidnapped and it's up to Stiles and Derek to save him. It doesn't go quite according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the quote: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in."
> 
> And yes, I know that the title sucks. I'm sorry.

Scott’s been kidnapped by harpies, of course he has. Stiles hadn’t even been aware that there were harpies in town because at the last supernatural threat Stiles and Scott had had a fight and hadn’t talked since. It had only been a week, but still, it was a long time for Stiles and Scott. Stiles might have been angry at the time – and afterwards – but Scott was still his best bud (even if he thought Stiles was  _in love_ with Derek and should tell the other man about his supposed  _feelings_ ). (Stiles wasn’t, okay? He only had friendship feelings for Derek. And attraction, lots of attraction. But they just slept with each other sometimes and even if Stiles stayed the night and Derek made him breakfast, there were no such thing as  _feelings_ involved.)

But now Scott is kidnapped and he needs Stiles (and the rest of the pack, but mainly Stiles) to save him.

Stiles has a plan already and he’s presenting it to the pack. Well, Derek. The others didn’t seem to think that the fact that their alpha had been kidnapped was reason enough to get up in the morning. Derek always got up in the morning if Stiles asked him. Derek always showed up. Derek always…

Stiles shakes himself mentally and looks at Derek who is looking so unimpressed it might hurt his eyebrows.

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Derek comments, looking down at the map of the woods Stiles had laid out on his kitchen table (he’s finally moved out of that scary loft and gotten himself a real kitchen). Stiles gives him a searching look, even if Stiles’ plan might suck, it’s better than no plan, which is Derek’s usual plan of action (even when grocery shopping, he just goes in there without a shopping list!)

“Of course I’m in,” Derek answers Stiles’ questioning eyes. Stiles smiles slightly and ignores the want to pull Derek’s face to his and kiss him. They’re not like that.

 

The Plan does go smoother than Stiles expected. Harpies do like shiny objects so they settled for switching Scott for some forks. Sadly, Stiles had slipped when he was about to deliver the ransom and fallen on a branch.

“Fuck,” he swears because his arm hurts and looks rather odd. Odd in this case means being bent at an odd angle.

“Stiles!”

Derek’s by his side in no time.

“Stiles?” he asks, cupping Stiles’ cheek and putting his hand on Stiles’ arm, leeching away the pain.

“Dude,” Scott says and he looks inappropriately amused. Fucker.

“Stiles, it’s okay, we’ll take you to the hospital,” Derek says and manages to pick up Stiles and carry him bridal style through the woods.

“It barely even hurts,” Stiles comments because it doesn’t, Derek has taken away most of his pain. “I can walk.”

Derek doesn’t answer, just carrying him through the woods, holding Stiles close.

“Dude,” Scott says again trailing behind them and Stiles looks at him over Derek’s shoulder. “I told you he’s in love with you too.”

“Dude!” Stiles says in warning but of course Derek has heard. Derek would’ve heard if he was human, but as it is, he’s a werewolf with supernatural hearing so of course he hears what Scott says. Derek doesn’t drop him in disgust, like Stiles would have expected. Stiles turns his head and Derek’s ears are pink, like when he’s embarrassed. Stiles sighs. Of course Derek’s embarrassed over Stiles being in love with him. Not that Stiles is in love with him or anything. He might feel a bit more than attraction and friendship but it’ll go away eventually. It hasn’t in the past three years, but it will, just give it time.

“I’m sorry I’m in love with you,” Stiles says quietly. “We can stop…”

“No!” Derek answers quickly. “No, I-”

Derek looks at him, his eyes are honest, his expression open and vulnerable. He’s looking at Stiles the same way he does when they’re in bed together, after having had mind-blowing sex and are snuggling, holding each other tightly. Stiles thought it was Derek’s post-sex face but they haven’t had sex now and Derek’s still looking at him like he hung the freaking moon (which is kind of a huge thing as Derek’s a werewolf).

“Dude, you’re in love with me,” Stiles says as realization hits him hard. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” Derek says and averts his eyes – and Stiles is quite impressed that Derek hasn’t lost his footing yet.

“No,” Stiles hurriedly says, “I’m not. So don’t be. And I- I kind of love you too.”

Derek smiles then, looks up at him through his lashes and Stiles kisses him. It’s just like any of their other kisses, but it feels different, probably because Derek loves him. Derek _loves_ him.

Derek stops then and rearranges him so that he has his legs around Derek’s waist before kissing him again, this time taking no hostages. Derek practically _devours_ him. It’s freaking awesome. Stiles feels the bark of a tree against his back as Derek presses into his front and that feels awesome as well. They haven’t had wood sex but now is a good time as any, right? He keeps his injured arm on Derek’s shoulder, careful not to move it.

“Guys, I’m happy for you and all, but shouldn’t we get Stiles to the hospital?”

Derek looks devastated over the fact that he had changed priorities for even a second but his expression eases up a bit when Stiles kisses him.

Stiles’ arm is, of course, broken, but he doesn’t really mind because that means Derek will take care of him for the next four weeks.


End file.
